


Slim’s Jealousy

by Lil_Smutier



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: The work has been hard for the ranch-workers, and George had to actually invest his time in chatting with Curley to get by...how would Slim react when he finds out they were having a bit too much fun?
Relationships: George Milton & Slim, George Milton/Slim
Kudos: 15





	Slim’s Jealousy

George sighed as another attempt of his to get Slim’s attention failed. The both of them been working from the crack of dawn and it was getting close to dusk, yet, Slim had not even batted an eyelash in his direction. 

The boss had insisted that they work harder and harder so they could accommodate for the rapid drop of sales that happened since Lennie was gone. The other ranch-men began to catch on that maybe something was going on between the two, but brushed it off as easily as the thought came into their head. Crooks was the only one who knew the truth. 

Heaving another bag of barley and grain over his shoulder onto the truck’s rusty back, George wiped some sweat off his brow. Past his arm, he saw Curley smoking a cig and just staring out in the open fields. He groaned at what he was planning to do, but since no one else on the ranch - especially Slim - was paying him any attention; he might as well.

Conversation started up quick between the two, after some harmless bickering back and forth, George had realised that Curley was actually a pretty good guy to talk to, excusing his rampaging self-boasts, the guy was funny and good humoured. They hadn’t heard the bell chiming for dinner time, leaving Slim - who was in the hall - to become concerned and leave to search for them.

When he found the two shorter males conversing and George tossing his head back and laughing...his blood boiled. This rat of a man. Was talking to his George. Someone who he had bullied in the past, picked on constantly because of his travel buddy and now? Now they were here, in front of him. Talking. Slim didn’t realise it until he was grabbing George’s arm and pulling the aforementioned away with him to their shared bunks and locking the door. 

“Ow. What the hell Slim??” George fires straight away, his temper flaring. “Why were you talkin’ to him George?” The skinner’s tone was quiet, but held its stance strongly. George huffed, arms crossing over his puffed chest as he spat back out, “What does it matter to you? Curley’s nicer than I thought he was. An’ it’s not like you givin me any attention.” Slim frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop himself from saying something he’d regret when the situation got heated.

George, thinking he had won got more prideful, shooting out once more again. “So what is it huh? Why’d you bother me just cause of ‘im?” “Cause you’re mine. You slut.” A sudden whimper shot out of the shorter’s throat at Slim’s fierceness. His shoulders dropped and arms fell to his sides, head dropping in submission. Slim chuckled darkly, stalking closer to the suddenly shy man.

“What? So quiet now huh? Strip.” 

The two quickly got rid of their offending clothes and resumed a new position, with Slim sitting upright, back against the side-frame of the bed and George perched rather comfortably in his lap. Both workers were already hard and George even beyond that. His cock twitched and leaked with every subtle grinding movement Slim made with his hips.

The said male was tracing circles in his hips with a firm grip, lips attached to his neck, marking and soothing scattered love bites. A soft growl of “mine.” Echoed with each nibble and chomp; George’s cries of stuttering pleasure following them. He tried thrusting forwards, but to no avail; then...another idea hit him. Mustering up whatever courage he could at the moment, he breathed out lowly, “H-huh..if you’re not gonna do anything...guess I could jus’ ask Curl—FUCK!” 

Without any other warning besides a low growl, Slim thrusted into George, the stretch from a lack of preparation burning and scarring his insides, reminding him of who he belonged to. “You. Are. Mine. Say it.” He threatened, each slow thrust in and out getting faster as he lost his tightly held control too. “I- ah! Fuck..Slim...I’m yours..yours..” The skinner’s thrusts were now erratic and uncoordinated, heat pooling in his face and his abdomen as he grabbed his lover’s cock and jerked it in time, eyes wild at George’s moans and grunts.

Abruptly, George’s eyes shot back into their sockets and his head flew back, cock twitching violently one final time as he spilled over in between the both of them; Slim following quickly after loosing himself to the warm, silky grasping of the latter’s inner muscles. He pulled out, cleaned them up and tucked a sleeping, sated George into bed and went to save him some food for the next day.


End file.
